


Praise

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [277]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam gets blushy and shy and sweet when Dean tells him how good and perfect he is, and Dean absolutely loves that.





	

“God,” Dean grunts, finally getting Sam’s shirt off. “Sammy, you’re beautiful.”

He is, spread out on the bed like this, long, muscled lines and tan skin. Dean wants to touch all of it.

Sam turns his head to the side, blushing, and Dean grins. It’s so easy to rile Sam up. All he has to do is tell him the truth.

Dean turns Sam’s head back so he can look him in the eye, gentle fingers caressing Sam’s jaw. “Beautiful,” he repeats. “Tell me what you want.”

Sam rolls his hips lewdly. “You know what I want,” he says.

Dean grins again. “Want you to tell me,” he teases, dragging his hands over Sam’s ribs, feather-light and teasing, waiting for Sam to get the words out.

“Want you to fuck me,” Sam returns, voice a little breathy, just from Dean’s touches. Dean loves what he can do to his brother.

“I can do that,” Dean says. “God, love it when you ask. Sounds so good, Sammy.”

Sam blushes again, his cheeks staining red, and Dean intends to have him bright red, panting, and squirming before this is over. “Roll over for me,” he whispers.

Sam does, and Dean rubs his back. “Good, Sammy,” he says. “Spread your legs.”

As soon as there’s room, he’s between Sam’s spread legs, spreading Sam’s cheeks. “So fucking beautiful,” he says, and he swears he hears Sam moan a bit. Exactly as he wants. “Look so good I wanna eat you. Gonna eat you out, Sammy.”

Dean does, hands gripping Sam’s hips as he buries his face in Sam’s ass, licking at his hole. He can’t talk like this, but he thinks his loud, eager slurping sounds are indication enough about how he feels. Sam’s squirming in his hands, pushing back against Dean’s tongue, already begging for more.

When it gets to _please Dean please please please oh fuck Dean Dean Deandeandeandean…_ , Dean pulls back, grinning. “So fucking perfect like this,” Dean mutters. “Love it when you let go, let me hear you. You want more, Sam?”

Sam nods rapidly in agreement, so Dean helps him turn back over–he wants to see Sam’s face through this–and then opens Sam quickly but thoroughly, murmuring praises between kisses against his thighs the whole time. “So beautiful, Sammy” _kiss_  “so good for me” _kiss_  “love you so much, Sammy” _kiss_   _kiss_  “wanna hear you Sammy, let me hear those gorgeous noise” _kiss_  “Good, Sam. Good job. Just like that” _kiss_  “God, so tight around me, so fucking perfect.”

Sam’s open and ready, panting for more, and Dean wants to give it to him, so he pulls his fingers free and lines up. “So beautiful,” he says, this time able to watch the blush spread over Sam’s cheeks, down his neck, even touching at his chest. Dean reaches up and lightly pinches one of Sam’s nipples, listens to the moan, and grins. “Perfect,” he mutters. The blush spreads further. Sam’s wide-eyed, slack-jawed, desperate look intensifies.

Dean doesn’t waste time, just gently pushes Sam’s legs up, exposing his hole. Then he lines himself up and pushes inside, groaning at the feel of Sam around him. “So tight, feel so fucking good,” Dean groans. “Always feel so damn good, Sam. Never anything else this good. _Fuck_ ,” the last expletive cuts off whatever else he’d been planning to say to Sam, because Sam, as obviously turned on as he is by Dean’s words–his pupils are completely blown, he’s breathing heavy, he’s blushing, and he can’t stop squirming–apparently has decided he wants more, and contracts his inner muscles around Dean.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Dean manages to get out before he starts thrusting, now in earnest, now determined to bring both of them off. “So good, Sammy. Wish you could see yourself–beautiful like this. Look so good. Feel good, too.”

Sam moans as the words spill from Dean’s mouth, eyes closed, hands reaching out to latch onto Dean’s back, to pull him closer. Dean grins. “Yeah, and those sounds. Damn beautiful. Keep making them for me, Sammy? Love listening to you.”

Sam does. Dean hits his prostate again and again, and Sam’s cries get louder and louder. Dean drinks them up.

Dean’s just saying whatever comes to mind now, about how good Sam sounds and how beautiful he looks and how perfect he feels, how this is perfect, never been better with anyone, how much he loves Sam, how great Sam is. The words spill in continuous rivers from his mouth, making Sam squirm and blush even more, and Dean knows Sam’s close.

He strokes Sam’s cock, paying particular attention to the head, and murmurs, “look how fucking perfect you are for me, Sammy.”

Sam comes. The ecstasy on his face, the way he gasps and shivers, the feel of him squeezing around Dean, has Dean following him moments later.

As soon as they both come down from their orgasms, Dean’s kissing over Sam’s face. “God, you’re perfect,” he mutters. “Love you.”

Sam smiles, a little shy, still blushing. They’ve been doing this for a long time now, and while Dean didn’t always get how  much Sam’s needed to hear these things, he’s known for a while. But he still gets the same reaction every time. He hopes he always will.

“Love you too,” Sam murmurs, eyes slipping closed again.

Dean smiles gently, then rolls to the side and pulls Sam close. He kisses Sam’s cheek, and buries his head in Sam’s hair. The gestures make Sam squirm, and push back into Dean. Dean grins, and kisses Sam’s head, wrapping his arms tighter around him


End file.
